Complications
by MsChaoticSloth
Summary: They didn't see it coming but when it did neither could stop it, they tried hard to pretend and act like it was just friendship but when you want someone desire can take over you for love is unexpected. I tried making the summary a little better but I don't know (RoachxOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again  
****This story has been redone so it hopefully makes it easier for you to read.  
**

* * *

It was a boring day at the Task Force 141 base. Training had been completed and now no one knew what to do. Most members just sat in the recreation room watching TV or talking amongst themselves. Outside it was pouring rain as dark clouds covered the sky, giving some hint that it may not stop all day.

As Roach sat down on the dirty, old couch next to Royce, he couldn't think of anything to do or even talk about. Looking at Royce, he came up with an idea that could be a little bit more fun than just sitting there doing absolutely nothing. Raising his one eyebrow and wearing a half smirk on his lips, Royce looked over and noticed Roach and just knew what he had planned. Royce just shook his head and turned away from Roach, who just moved closer. When he got close enough, he put his hand on Royce's knee and slowly started to move it up. Royce knocked Roach's hand away and continued watching whatever shit was on the TV.

Roach sighed and Royce leaned in and whispers in his ear, "I'll play, but we play the other way. And if I win, you have to give me all that chocolate you got last week."

Royce had an evil smile playing on his lips as Roach just narrowed his eyes. "How do you know about that?"

Royce smirked, "Does that matter? No, didn't think so. So, do we have a deal or not?"

Roach scoffed, "What if I win?"

"What do you want?" he inquired.

Roach thought for a moment, putting his finger on his lips and slowly stroking across, "I want your porn magazines."

Royce looked shocked, "How do you know about that?"

Roach answered in a mocking manner, "Does that matter? We have a deal or not?"

Sealing the deal, they both shook hands. They sat in position, getting ready, leaning in closer, looking like they were about to kiss. Roach just stared directly into Royce's eyes, knowing it would put him off; he couldn't help but wait to win.

Everybody in the room slowly stopped what they were doing and watched Roach and Royce getting closer and closer. MacTavish's mouth fell open and he couldn't help the disgusted face he pulled. Ghost just sat there with his eyebrows raised while thinking, 'what fucking idiots', then went back to reading a stupid magazine he found. Everything was quiet and everyone was just watching the two get closer inch by inch.

The entrance door opened and standing there was a girl, soaked to the bone. She stood there in shock as she could see the two guys sitting on the couch. She had a pretty good idea what was going on, but she didn't know why; but who is she to judge?

Everybody had stopped staring at the two lads and was now looking at the girl who was just standing there with water dripping off her. She was pretty with fair skin; her hair was dark brown and pulled back into a ponytail. She had bright blue eyes that looked a bit fed up; she couldn't be blamed for it though, as she was dripping wet to the skin and there were two guys looking as if they were about to kiss.

Finally, MacTavish stood up, coughing a bit to clear his throat so he could speak, "May I help you?" He seemed confused.

The girl just huffed, "Yes, I'm a new recruit. I was standing outside the Captain's office for almost 15 minutes, but no one came."

MacTavish had a guilty look on his face as he had completely forgotten about the new recruit. "Erm, yes, sorry. Come with me."

The two made their way to MacTavish's office, leaving everybody else staring at the door they had just left through.

The office was small, but big enough to fit all the crap MacTavish needed. A small oak desk lay in the middle of the room with an old computer and a plant that looked almost dead. Papers filled the desk and the floor. A small, metal bin lay in the corner with paper surrounding it, which gave her the idea that he had tried playing some sort of basketball with the paper and bin. It had a window that gave quite a nice view of the base, or would be a nice view when it wasn't raining.

They both sat down and MacTavish grabbed a file and opened it to a page which included a small picture of her.

"Your name is Rachel Worthington?"

"Yes, sir."

"You have a call sign, at all?"

"Yes. It's Felix, sir."

MacTavish gave her a quizzical look, as if to say 'what'?

"I'm flexible. You know, like a cat. Fight pretty well." She had a small smile on her lips as MacTavish just nodded to his unanswered question.

"You seem to have some pretty good skills. No wonder you were asked to join the 141." MacTavish said, looking over her file. He looked out the window to see it still raining and rolled his eyes. "Looks like you're getting a tour in the rain."  
Rachel sat on her bed, trying to remember where everything was. She knew soon it would be dinner and she didn't want to get lost. The base was pretty big, especially when there aren't that many people actually stationed there. She's lucky she remembers where the Captain said the female showers were. Getting all she needed, she made her way to the shower room. Once she entered, she realized the place was filthy; how long had this place not been used? Grime covered the walls and floors, but she really needed a shower. Picking the cleanest of the lockers, she got undressed and shoved her clothes in and headed for the shower; choosing the cleanest of them.

"Come on, Roach, just do it!" Meat nudged him on the arm, trying to egg him on.

"No way, not for that much!"

Meat slouched down, trying to think. "Fine! I'll give you 100 bucks."

They shook hands and Meat looked around trying to find Ghost.

"So, you know what you've got to do?" Toad asked from the arm of the couch.

Roach just rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm not stupid. Come on, Meat, where's the money?"

Meat just looked at Roach. "No way! You take Ghost's mask and then I'll give you the money. You don't trust me?" Meat said, acting offended.

Roach raised his one eyebrow. "No, I don't fucking trust you!"

Meat pulled the money out of his pocket and let Roach see it was all there.

Seeing Ghost enter the recreation room, Meat gave Roach a look as if to say 'go on then'. Roach took three deep breathes, then quickly jumped up, ran over to Ghost and pulled the mask off. Roach dodged down the corridor. Ghost felt the anger build inside him as he just realized what the fuck had happened and quickly took off after Roach. Roach knew perfectly where to go, making his way further down the corridor, he opened a door and ran inside. Catching his breath, he leaned on the cold tiled wall, making his way to sit down. He hoped Ghost would go look for him elsewhere, which then meant MacTavish would head him off and hopefully calm him down. Roach could hear running water and thought one of the pipes was leaking. Making his way to find the source of the noise, he turned a corner and made contact with something, or someone.

Roach looked down to see a naked girl standing there, trying her best to cover herself with her hands. Roach couldn't help but stare, as she really wasn't doing a very good job; he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen a naked woman that wasn't in a picture. Roach soon realized he was staring at something he really shouldn't be and he quickly looked up trying to look anywhere else.

"Sorry!" he blurted out.

"It's okay."

Roach once again looked down. "Oh God, sorry!" He knew he should be going, but fuck; he just couldn't move. He looked down once more, uttering another "sorry" and began backing away. He lost his balance and fell straight forward into Felix, which sent them both to the floor. Roach knew he was lying on top of a naked girl. He also knew that he had a big, fucking hard-on that was pressed against her hips, but fuck it, he couldn't open his eyes to face her; that would just be too much. Instead, he quickly got up and ran for the door. Like hell he was going to be caught with a boner. He made it to his room, slamming the door shut. He lay in bed, quickly discarding his trousers. Opening his first drawer, he reached in the back to grab the bottle of lube his mates had sent him as a joke from back home. He slowly started to move up and down and could feel the pleasure run through him. It was fucking wonderful, but he couldn't help but notice he was thinking of the new girl. Well, he had just seen her wet and naked. Roach was getting into it and was so close to the end when his door suddenly opened. His eyes shot open and could see the new girl standing there.

She screamed, "Oh fuck!" and quickly closed the door.

She slapped herself on the head for being so stupid and quickly made her way to her own room. Roach lay there, hand still around his cock, but is was as floppy as anything now and the fucking joy had left his body. The moment just kept repeating in his head; her walking in, the true horror on her face. Roach groaned and rolled over, shoving his head in his pillow. "Fuck."

Felix sat on her bed, rubbing her temples, as she tried to think of a way this could all fucking go away, but nothing came to mind. She couldn't help but think to herself, 'why the fuck didn't I knock? Why the fuck did I just walk in? I'm the biggest fricking idiot on the planet. He's never gonna want to talk to me. I don't even know his name and he doesn't know mine, but we've seen each other naked. Oh this is so fucked up!'

* * *

I would like to thank JacksOnlyWench for being an awesome beta reader and making my stories better.

I own nothing except Felix


	2. Chapter 2

**If you like and enjoy please leave a review**

* * *

It was 1800 and that meant dinner would now be served. Neither Roach or Felix wanted to go, but their stomachs had different ideas. Roach entered the mess hall and scanned the room, noticing she wasn't there so hopefully he could eat and get out before she even arrived; but no, she just entered right after him. Roached wanted nothing more than to leave, but he didn't want to seem ignorant.

Sighing loudly, he stood in line and waited. Ghost came stomping in and ran in to Roach, knocking him to the ground. Everybody stopped whatever it was they were doing and watched the two carefully. Roach could feel the air leave his lungs as he made contact with the floor; 'fuck was Ghost heavy'.

Ghost growled at Roach, "Where the fuck have you been?"

Roach didn't understand, then his eyes flew open in horror as he remembered what he was doing before the incident with the new girl.

"In my room." Roach played it careful. He really didn't want to piss off Ghost any more.

"Fuck off! I looked in your room."

Roach just gulped, not knowing what to do. His fucking day had been stressful enough. Then Ghost could see Meat and Toad smiling from the corner of his eye.

Ghost leaned in and whispered in Roach's ear, "How much?"

Roach looked baffled at Ghost; then Ghost shot a look at Meat and Toad. Roach understood what he meant. "100".

Ghost looked shocked. "That's it?"

Roach just shrugged and could then see Ghost was thinking about something. "Give me the 100 so I don't beat you to a pulp."

Roach just nodded, knowing it best not to argue with Ghost. Ghost got off Roach, helped him up and went over to sit with MacTavish. Roach went to get his food and soon Meat, Toad and Scarecrow were right by his side. They sat down at the normal table and started stuffing their faces.

"Where's my hundred?" Roach asked with his mouth full of food.

Meat frowned, but pulled out the money and handed it over to Roach.

"How'd you get Ghost off you?" Toad asked from across the table.

"Got to give him this." Roach said with a sad expression. With all he went through, he really thought he'd deserved this money, but then again, he did get to see a naked girl and then have her walk in on him at the worst possible time; but he still got to see her naked.

Felix grabbed her food and was left looking around the room, deciding where to sit. She saw the back of Roach and knew for sure she wasn't going to sit with them. Then she heard a voice calling her name; she smiled as she saw it was MacTavish. She made her way to the table and sat down by Ghost; she looked across and felt her mouth go dry. He was gorgeous. His hair was dark brown but messed up in such a perfect way you thought he had done it on purpose; his eyes were bright blue and just looked so mesmerizing. Then he looked at her and nodded with a half smile and she almost melted on the spot; really, he shouldn't be allowed to be that good looking.

"Felix."

She heard the faint sound of her name and it soon shook her out of her daze and realized her Captain was talking to her.

"Yes, sir?" she said, shaking her head.

"I said you'll get a briefing tomorrow on times and stuff by Ghost here".

'Ghost, wow' she thought as she looked at him once again. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back like a love struck teenager.

MacTavish chuckled as he watched, "You be okay with doing that, right Ghost?"

"Yeah, sure."

Felix soon realized she was acting like a begging dog and started to eat her food.

"When you giving Ghost the money?" Meat asked with his mouth full.

"Now I guess." Roach got up and made his way to the table he knew Ghost and MacTavish would be at. Roach watched his feet as he walked and soon was sitting by MacTavish, who looked at him and could see the sad expression on his face.

"What's up, lad?"

Roach looked up and looked straight at Felix, who was looking down at her food with bright red cheeks. Roach's eyes widened and couldn't help but stutter out his words.

"Erm...Ermm..Nothing, sir. Just...jus gotta give Ghost his money."

When he finally got it out, MacTavish and Ghost just stared at him; Ghost reached across the table and grabbed the money out of Roach's hand.

"Thanks, mate."

Roach just nodded in return.

"So, what are you planning on doing today, Roach?" MacTavish asked, while he lit his cigar.

"Nothing, sir."

"Well, I couldn't finish showing Felix around; maybe you could."

They both looked at MacTavish, which made him jump a little, which made Ghost look confused at all of them.

"You only need to show her the shooting range and that stuff."

Roach and Felix looked at each other then ended up looking straight away. Ghost and MacTavish had noticed and were now sharing confused looks.

Roach opened the door to the huge warehouse they call a shooting range. It had lines of practice targets, 10 lockers lined the wall and there was a small room which had all different types of guns, from ACRs to DSR50 sniper rifles. Roach switched the lights on, each one clicking on after the other; there were no windows in here, which seemed weird.

Felix looked around, amazed by how big this place was, there were about 20 rows of target practices.

"So, this is the shooting range," Roach said with a nod.

She felt awful and couldn't help the words coming out, "Sorry, really I am. I should have knocked." She wanted to just clear things up and rushed the words out.

Roach couldn't look at her. "It's okay." He still felt awkward, even if she did say sorry.

She didn't want this weirdness between them; she had only just joined the Task Force and had already fucked things up "You have a nice one." She looked shocked even by her own words, but she didn't know what else to say.

Roach just looked at her in horror. "What?!"

"I don't know; thought it might help."

"You thought complimenting my cock might help?" Roach couldn't help but look at her like she was stupid, because that was stupid. Who could possibly think that would help? Then Roach thought he might as well say something.

"I couldn't help but notice you shave."

Felix's mouth fell open, but she couldn't help the giggle that left her lips. Roach looked at her and saw her smiling. He felt a weird feeling in his stomach; he tried to ignore it, but as he watched her more, he couldn't help but smile too.

The door swing open and in sauntered Royce.

"Yo, Roach!" He walked over and gave Roach a high five, then noticed the girl.

"You're the FNG."

Felix just nodded. "And you're the one who was about to kiss him before I came in."

Royce laughed and Roach quickly shook his head. "No, it's a game."

She furrowed her brows and looked at them. "Where you kiss each other?"

Royce had stopped laughing and explained. "No, it's who can get the closest to kissing the other; first one to flinch or move loses."

"Who lost out of you two?"

Roach shrugged, "Don't know, you walked in."

Felix just mouthed 'O' and went to look around the room.

"What you want, Royce?" Roach asked, crossing his arms.

"See what you're up to, bored man."

"Can't do anything, sorry; got to show Felix around."

Royce looked over at Felix, who was walking down further into the shooting range.

"She's pretty hot, man." Royce said.

Roach look at her and couldn't help the image of her being naked and wet popping into his head, but he knew if he didn't get rid of it, he would be in an even more awkward situation; a boner and Royce standing next to him. Trying hard to get rid of it, he tried to think of something else, but nothing else popped in; then it got worse and for some stupid reason, Felix was bending over...Naked...Wet.

"Fuck." The word left so quietly and Roach looked down to see it; he looked toward Royce, who was just watching Felix. Then, with the perfect opportunity, he ran for it.

"Roach!" Royce yelled, as he noticed Roach.

Felix walked up to Royce. "Where's Roach gone?"

"Fuck knows; the kid's weird."

Felix laughed and Royce showed her the rest of the base.

* * *

Thank you JacksOnlyWench For being an awesome beta reader

I don't own anything except Felix


	3. Chapter 3

**If you like and enjoy please leave a review :)**

* * *

It had been a month and Felix had been fitting in just fine. She gets along with everybody and was lucky she had the same sense of stupid humor they all seemed to share; she didn't like the sex talk too much. She had always thought that it was private and should stay that way. Her and Roach had, for the most part, forgotten about what happened and if they did talk about it, they would laugh about it. The two had become pretty close friends. Whenever one of them needed to talk, they'd end up lying in Roach's bed and talking for hours. Felix also talked to Ghost frequently. They found they had a lot in common and laughed at practically the same things, but she preferred when Ghost wore his mask as she would, at times, still be caught off guard by his looks; and find herself drooling.

Felix lay on a bench that was out of the way. She found it one day when she took a walk and came to realize that most people did not know about it, which made it a place she loved when she wanted some alone time. She stared up at the clear blue sky; the sun was blazing and today has been one of the hottest in awhile. She couldn't help but think of last night's events that had been playing over and over in her head; she wanted nothing more than for them to go away.

_Felix had been trying to sleep for about 2 hours. She had been tossing and turning all night trying to get comfortable, but couldn't. Finally, she gave up and decided to go for a walk to make herself more tired, until the point where should would just pass out. Walking out, she felt a beautiful breeze and she took a deep breath; she could feel the crisp air enter her lungs. Starting to walk, she noticed an orange glow from a cigarette. Realizing she has nothing better to do, she heads to find out who is also awake at this time. As she approached, she could see Roach sitting there, puffing on his smoke._

"_Hey," she said as sat next to him on the ground, not really understanding why his was sitting on the ground._

_Roach nodded. "Hey." He sounded sad, which made Felix feel a bit concerned._

"_You okay?"_

_Roach took a deep breath, "Yeah, just can't sleep."_

"_Yeah, same." Felix reached over and took the cigarette from Roach and took a long drag._

_They sat in silence for a while, just listening to the breeze blow through the trees; it was a peaceful night, the sky was clear and filled with stars that glistened._

_Felix lay back and looked up at the sky. She loved to look at the stars, she never really knew why, but they just always seemed to amaze her. Of course she knew they were just balls of gas floating around in space, but they just seemed so beautiful. Roach soon followed and lay down beside her. She turned her head to look at him and he did the same. They lay there staring at each other. Felix never noticed Roach's eyes before; they were a stunning green, like a field of fresh grass in the summer. She could see the stars reflected in them, which made them look as if his eyes were sparkling. He smiled and she realized she loved that about him, too. She smiled back at him, but had no idea why she was smiling. She had never noticed these characteristics of Roach before, but under the stars, they were amazing. To Felix, Roach was cute, no doubt about it. She knew he was good looking, but his boyish grin defined him as cute and she loved it. But looking at him now, late at night, under the stars, there was something else about him, but she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. All she knew was she didn't want to stop looking at him._

"_You okay?" Roach asked as he watched her._

"_Yes." The word was soft and almost a whisper. She looked at his lips, how soft and inviting they looked. She wanted nothing more than to feel them, wanted them kissing her. Felix quickly looked back up at the stars realizing what she was just thinking._

"_I'm going to bed. Night."_

_With that, she got up and left, leaving Roach to just watch her walk away. That night she lay in bed hating herself for thinking such things._

Now lying down and looking up at the sky, she covered her eyes with her arm, moaning at the stupidity of her thoughts. She felt someone lift her legs and move them so they could sit down, forcing her to move her arm and sit up.

"Sup with you?" Ghost asked as he gave her a suspicious look.

"Nothing."

Ghost shook his head and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, offering one to Felix, which she gladly took.

Soon, Ghost breaks the silence, "Got a mission."

Felix had been on two missions with the 141 and they had both gone pretty smooth, even though both times they turned out to be pointless and the intel wasn't worth what they went through.

In the briefing room sat MacTavish, Price, Ghost, Archer, Roach and Felix. When she walked in, she tried sitting at the back, hoping Roach wouldn't sit next to her. Just her luck, Roach sat right next to her. Half way through, Felix saw a piece of paper pushed in front of her. Quickly glancing at Roach, he just looked forward. She unfolded it and giggled quietly when she read it; 'this is boring as shit :/ look-price is asleep'. She looked up to see that Price was, indeed, asleep. She passed it back and Roach smiled, which she noticed, then felt that feeling again in her stomach.

'Hahaha I know, right. Well he is old'

'That's true...last night was fun'

Felix's mouth fell open when she read it. She tried to look normal; she didn't want Roach to notice how nervous she seemed. 'Yeah' was all she could think of. The meeting soon ended and MacTavish shook Price awake, "Come on, old man."

"Don't call me old, boy."

"Price, really? You just feel asleep."

Price scoffed and walked out with a final remark, "Because you're boring as shit, Soap."

MacTavish narrowed his eyes, no one called him Soap anymore, not since he became Captain. His head quickly turned as he heard Ghost laughing.

"Find something funny?"

"Course not," Ghost walked out and shouted when he left, but loud enough so MacTavish could hear him "Soap".

MacTavish walked out shaking his head. Archer sat there filling out papers when Felix got up and left with Roach following. Felix almost bumped into someone when she walked out, "Sorry."

"It's alright, Sergeant." Felix couldn't believe it. General Shepherd had come to the 141 base.

"Where's MacTavish?"

"In his office, sir."

"Thank you".

With that, he headed to the Captain's office, leaving Roach, Felix and Archer staring after him with mouths wide open.

"What do you think he wanted?" Archer asked, collecting his things.

"Fuck knows." Roach said, still shocked.

Roach sat on the bench outside MacTavish's office waiting for the Captain who was still talking to Sheppard; Roach was soon joined by Ghost.

"They still talking?" Ghost asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Yep."

Roach heard a laugh and knew right away who it belonged to; he soon saw Felix leaving the firing range with Toad. They were both laughing at something that seemed to be really funny. Roach felt some strange emotion making him really want to punch Toad. Felix saw Roach and waved, then started walking towards the barracks with Toad still laughing. Sheppard stepped out, which Roach did not notice, but Ghost did. Ghost took advantage of this and headed straight into the Captain's office, giving Sheppard a salute on the way. Sheppard watched Roach and noticed he was staring at Felix.

"Guys like you don't get girls like that."

Roach looked up, shocked, "Sorry, sir?"

"She is a beautiful, young lady, whereas you're a clumsy ass kid; yeah, most girls would find it cute, but still, girls like that go for guys, as people say that are...hot."

"I don't like her, sir. I mean, I like her, but no more than a friend."

"Good, because even if you did ever get her, should be break your heart over and over again; just because she could." With that, Sheppard walked away.

Roach watched Felix and couldn't help but feel hurt. He couldn't understand why; he didn't like her, did he? Sure, he loved spending time with her, and he loved when she smiled. He also thought that her laugh was the best sound he had ever heard and loved nothing more than it. Roach hit himself in the head and groaned, "Fuck! I like her." Then Sheppard's words echoed in his head, more hurtful than when they were first uttered. Was he right? Would he never get a girl like Felix?

A meeting was called for everyone. Sitting in the crowded briefing room, Felix tried looking for Roach. She found him sitting right at the back and tried to get his attention, but he seemed miles away, thinking about something.

MacTavish used his 'Captain's' voice to get everybody to shut up and listen, "Right. Just had a meeting with General Sheppard. We have leave next week."

Everyone woohoo-ed and cheered, high fiving each other over the excitement of going home to see their loved ones.

MacTavish once again spoke up, "Can Roach, Felix, Ghost and Archer stay behind, please?"

Once everyone else had left, MacTavish sighed, "We still have that mission. We will be leaving 2200, so get ready."

Roach quickly left and Felix tried to catch up with him, but got stopped by Ghost grabbing her arm, "Come on."

Felix followed him and they ended up at the sparring ring. The two always seemed to test each other, but at the same time it was a great anger release. Stepping into the ring, they both got ready.

"So, how you doing?" Ghost asked, with a cheeky grin on his face.

Felix furrowed her brows, having no idea what the fuck Ghost was up to, "What?"

"I saw you."

"Saw me when?" Felix questioned.

"You and Roach, having a romantic night staring at the stars." Ghost sounded so sarcastic as he clashed his hands together and tried his best to make a romantic face.

Felix narrowed her eyes, "Fuck you."

"Going red, are we?"

"Fuck you, Ghost!" With that, Felix threw a punch, which of course Ghost blocked.

"You're going to have to do better than that." taunted Ghost.

She then tried kicking him in the stomach, but he grabbed her foot, holding it in the air, "Awww, you and Roach in love. How sweet."

Felix was getting pissed off. She soon kicked off the ground, swinging round and kicking Ghost in the face. She flipped back and landed on her feet as Ghost landed on his back.

"Good one." he said while wiping his nose of the small amount of blood.

She looked more sad than angry, and Ghost could tell, but he couldn't help but take advantage of the moment.

"I never thought of it, you know?"

"What?"

"You and Roach. It really is cute."

"Stop it, Ghost."

"Why?" he said in a pretend sad voice. "You two, best friends, then lovers. Could it be more romantic?" She took a deep breath "because it's fucked up." She didn't understand, but she felt as if she was going to cry, but she certainly wasn't going to let Ghost see her cry. She turned away hoping he wouldn't notice, but he did and soon felt concerned and a bit guilty.

He walked over to his friend and put a hand on her shoulder, "I was only joking."

"I know." she quickly wiped away the tear that had escaped.

Ghost thought for a moment, "Do you like him?"

Felix didn't think, she just acted, and her first flew straight into Ghost's face, sending him flying onto his back.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Ghost!" She quickly rushed beside him and tilted his head back to check his face.

"It's fine, but I'm not asking that fucking question again!"

Felix laughed a little, "I'm sorry, really."

"And really, it's fine, Felix." Ghost got up feeling like he needed to put ice on his eye. Felix followed him, making sure he was going to be okay.

* * *

_Thank you JacksOnlyWench for all your help :)  
I don't own anything except Felix _


	4. Chapter 4

**If you like and enjoy please leave a review :)**

* * *

"I will be at the LZ in one hour. Good luck, my friend." With that, Nikolai set flight and disappeared into the night sky. Archer stayed in the helicopter with Nikolai, using the night vision UAV to cover the team below. MacTavish, Ghost, Roach and Felix checked over their weapons, making sure everything was there and in working order.

"We're heading to the headquarters for the intel, which is about 20 minutes from our current location. We're hoping to slip in and out without any trouble."

"Yes, sir." All three answered.

"Alright, me and Roach will be Alpha taking the right, Ghost and Felix you're Bravo taking the left. Don't take anyone out unless you need to. We don't want any unwanted attention. Got it?"

Again all three replied, "Yes, sir."

"Okay, we're heading out."

With that, both teams made their way through the small town, most buildings had deteriorated to rubble and rusty, destroyed cars filled the streets.

Ghost and Felix were left on a line and only needed to flip a switch for Team Alpha to hear them.

"There's a patrol up ahead, just two tangos." Ghost said, scanning the area for any hidden threats.

"Think we could find a way around them?" Felix asked, watching the two.

"No, but we use melee weapons."

Felix nodded and the two took up positions.

"Take the one on the right, I'll take the one on the left." Ghost said, and the two quickly ambushed the two men, stabbing them in the throat at the exact same moment, covering their mouths to silence them until their body were lowered to the ground. As Ghost and Felix continued forward, a loud bang was heard from behind them. They quickly dove for cover. When no one else seemed bothered by the disturbance, they carried on, wondering what the bang was.

Roach and MacTavish made their way through the town and everything seemed quiet, but the two knew to never lower their guard on a mission, even if everything seemed to be going well. Suddenly they heard a loud bang and quickly obtained cover, hiding behind an old, rusty car. MacTavish peeked around to see a patrol of five men and one dog come out of a garage. They were 'escorting' another person who had a bag covering their head.

"Who do you think that is, sir?" Roach asked, crouched behind the car.

"No idea, but you want to find out?" MacTavish said, with a devilish grin on his face, which just worried Roach.

MacTavish got on the radio with Ghost. "Come in, Bravo. Is everything okay?"

"This is Bravo. Everything's okay."

"Ay, Ghost. We've got a large patrol in front of us with a hostage."

"What's the plan, Captain?" Ghost knew that MacTavish would want to rescue the hostage.

"Roach and I are going to follow them. You and Felix carry on with the mission. Alpha out."

Ghost just shook his head and carried on, walking forward.

"What's up?" Felix asked, thinking it alright to ask since it was a bit quiet.

"That guy." Ghost answered, pointing to his radio.

"He wants to save him. I don't see anything wrong with that."

"No."

Felix watched Ghost's expression; he look worried, very worried. Of course Ghost would worry about MacTavish. They were close friends, but this just seemed weird.

Hiding behind a wall, Ghost leaned over to see the headquarter building. "Okay, the front door's got 2 tangos guarding it, 3 snipers patrolling the roof". He turned to Felix who was kneeling down looking over a map.

"I say we take out the snipers, then try the back, leaving the two at the front. You don't know when their shifts will change." Felix suggested.

Ghost nodded with her assessment and the two put their automatics on their backs, swapping out their suppressed snipers. Taking cover behind a car and aiming, "We'll need to take those two out first, at the same time, then take out the lone one to the rear."

Felix nodded, both taking aim.

"On my go...3...2...1." They both took the shot, successful as both went down. Ghost quickly re-aimed, took the second shot, watching the lone tango go down.

Ghost and Felix took off to the back. Ghost picked the locked door and they slipped their way in. Quietly making their way through the corridors, noticing that most of the building was empty except for the few men who were sleeping, who should have been on guard duty. They made their way to the room where the intel was located and Ghost began the download on to the disk. Ghost radioed MacTavish, "This is Bravo; intel download in progress; what's your position?"

It took a while, but soon Ghost heard the voice of Roach, "We're about two buildings northwest of your location, checking on the ID of the hostage."

"You still don't know? And where's MacTavish, Roach?"

"He's gone to cut the power, had to turn his radio off. We can't enter the building while it's lit up brighter than fucking Times Square!"

Ghost huffed, and once again, Felix saw a weird expression on Ghost's face. She was more shocked with what he said next.

"We're coming to your position, Roach. Bravo out."

Ghost didn't give Roach a chance to respond, grabbing the disk, shoving it in his pocket, quickly deleting all the files on the computer and making his way out. Felix couldn't help but notice that Ghost looked mad; she quickly followed after him. "Ghost! What the hell?"

Ghost didn't reply at all, concentrating on getting out of the building without alarming anyone. When she was sure they were safe, she grabbed Ghost by the arm, turned him around to face her, "What's going on, Ghost?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Then why are we rushing to their position?"

"We're not." Ghost tried pulling away, but she just pulled him back.

"Normally, we'd wait at the LZ; and don't get me wrong, I don't mind going to help, it just seems that you're really desperate."

A loud siren starting blaring, which means MacTavish must have successfully cut the power and they're freaking out. Felix and Ghost hurried to the building, knowing that nearly every tango in the area would be looking for any intruder.

"Roach! Where are you?" Felix asked.

"I'm hiding out in the garage across from the building. MacTavish told me not to move."

"Right. Where's the power, Roach?" Ghost asked.

"Back of the building."

"Okay. Felix is heading toward you. I'm going to find MacTavish."

With that, they split up and made their way to their destinations. It wasn't long until Felix found Roach leaning against a wall in the old garage.

Turning off the radio to Ghost, she sat down beside Roach, "Hi."

Everything that he felt came back and he wanted nothing more than to be sitting next to this girl. Maybe in a whole different situation where there weren't enemies that want to shoot the fuck out of them until their heads came off.

"Felix. I found MacTavish. Also turns out the hostage may be important. We're heading in to try and get the guy. We need you to make sure the front is clear before we head out."

"Got it."

Roach and Felix got up, looking out the window, noticing that most people were just looking around.

"What do you want to do?" Roach asked.

"Not sure; they're scattered everywhere."

Roach nodded, "Maybe we should create a distraction then blow them up."

"We don't have any C4." Roach looked around and saw crates in the garage. He got up and started searching.

"Look! Old C4 over here." Roach said.

Felix walked over and looked in the crate, "Looks pretty old."

"It's got to work though, right?"

She just shrugged, explosives weren't her specialty. Roach's either.

"We need to plant this somewhere."

Felix looked out the window and saw another garage. "Maybe there." She then noticed a little shop, "And some there."

Roach nodded and they started setting up. Hopefully two would take out enough so they could even things up and shoot the remaining tangos. Roach decided to head to the shop and Felix would head for the other garage. They had to do this stealthy, without alerting the enemy.

Ghost and MacTavish made their way through the halls, coming to a room where they could hear two Russians talking. MacTavish looked in and saw the hostage shoved down to the floor. He turned to Ghost and made hand signals for what he wanted him to do. Ghost nodded and they took out both Russians. MacTavish made his way into the room, removing the bag over the hostage's head only to find out it was Nikolai. "What the hell, mate?"

He slowly pulled the tape covering Nikolai's mouth, "Ay, my friend, they shot down my chopper."

"Fuck!" Ghost cursed, realizing they had no way out.

"Ghost, get on the line with Sheppard."

MacTavish helped Nikolai, "Nikolai, where's Archer?"

"I do not know, they did not find him."

MacTavish tried to get through to Archer, but there was no response. Ghost walked in. "Ghost, Archer's down, we need to find him." Ghost nodded.

"Roach. This is Ghost. How's everything going?"

"Fine, sir."

Roach was setting up C4 when he felt a massive pain in the back of his head and was sent to the floor, which of course caused his head to hurt even more. Soon everything went black.

MacTavish, Ghost and Nikolai made their way out and headed to the garage where Roach and MacTavish first set up. Felix was sitting in the corner; she got up as soon they came in and looked even more worried.

"What's wrong?" Ghost said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Roach isn't back and I don't understand where he could be."

Ghost pinched the bridge of his nose, the mission had fucked up big time.

"Roach, where are you man?" Ghost tried getting through to Roach on the radio, but he heard nothing in return.

"Okay. Felix, set off the first C4, then we go look for Roach." She nodded, watching outside, she saw a man walking out off the shop where Roach was. He was holding the C4 detonator. Her mouth fell open as we was about to press it. She screamed out and before thinking, ran out of the garage aiming her weapon at the man who was holding the detonator. She fired and made a perfect head shot. She made a run for Roach in the shop; her whole mind went blank and she couldn't think of anything else. Ghost and MacTavish tried their best to watch her back. She felt a blazing pain run through her leg and knew a bullet had grazed her leg, but she couldn't let it bother her. She was getting closer when another bullet hit her in the hip. This one was ten time worse, but she still pushed past the pain. She had to get to Roach. She ran in and saw Roach laying on the floor. She ran over and knelt down beside him.

"Come on, Roach, wake up!" She tried slapping him. "Come on, for fuck's sake, Roach, wake up!"

Felix could feel herself getting weaker from the bullet wound on her hip, but should couldn't stop.

"Please, Roach!"

She then saw blood on the floor. It was from Roach's head. It wasn't much, which was good, but it was still blood, which meant he had been injured.

Felix's head started dropping and her eyes started closing, and for some reason, she really saw Roach's eyes, and they were beautiful. Ghost ran in as the enemies had died down, making it safe enough.

"Fucking hell, Felix!" He ran over and held her face in his hands, looking into her eyes. He noticed the wound on her hip, which was pouring blood. "Fucking hell, Felix!" he repeated.

She laughed, "Beautiful."

Ghost furrowed his brow in confusion as she spoke, assuming it was just from the blood loss.

Roach started coughing and soon opened his eyes, rubbing the back of his head. Looking at his hand, he noticed the blood as he sat up, "What happened?"

Roach looked across and could see Ghost patching up Felix's hip the best he could. Roach rushed over, "Ghost, what the fuck happened?"

Ghost looked up to see that Roach appeared fine, "She tried to save you and got fucking shot in the process."

Roach looked around, "Where's MacTavish?"

"Went looking for Archer."

"What?"

"Look mate, it's a long, fucking story, let's just say things fucked up fast."

Roach nodded, then felt a hand grab his. It was cold and he looked down to see Felix holding his hand; he smiled sweetly at her and she laughed, "Beautiful."

Roach looked confused, "What?"

"Don't know. She's been saying it since I got here." Ghost said.

She lifted her arm and gently stroked it down Roach's face, "Green. Beautiful." With that her eyes closed and she accepted the darkness.

Ghost shook her, "Fuck! Come on, stay awake!"

Roach just sat there, thinking about what had just happened, but none of it really made any sense. Ghost look up at Roach and could see how confused he looked.

MacTavish's voice came through the radio, "We've found Archer. He's got a minor concussion. How long did Sheppard say the helicopter would be?"

"Same LZ, sir, about 10 minutes."

"Well, you best get your ass here, Lieutenant."

"Think you'll be able to carry Felix, Roach, and I'll take point?" Roach agreed and picked her up bridal style. Making their way, they were lucky they didn't run into any enemies and made good time. On the way back, Roach couldn't help but wonder what Felix meant before she passed out. Ghost watched Roach carefully and wondered what was going through the little bug's head as he stared out the helicopter.

Felix was sent to the infirmary to have her arm and hip properly looked at. Archer and Roach also were sent for their head injuries. When Roach was done seeing the doc, he waited outside Felix's room; he wanted to be there for her. MacTavish walked in, having to get the injury reports for Roach and Archer from the nurse. He stopped when he saw Road sitting on the floor.

"What you doing?"

"Waiting for Felix." Roach didn't look up, he just stared at the white tiled floor in front of him.

MacTavish nodded, "It's funny."

Roach finally looked up curiously, "What is, sir?"

"That you sit here waiting to see if she's okay when the doc says she's going to be fine. And the fact that she runs into the middle of a battlefield to save you."

Roach then looked away and quietly said the words, "We're friends."

MacTavish nodded, "I believe that." Then he walked away, leaving Roach to think about things that he, truthfully, didn't want to think about. Five minutes later, the doc came out and saw Roach sitting on the floor.

"She's fine, Roach. She'll wake up in about an hour or so, but you can go in now if you want to."

Roach just nodded and watched the doc walk away. He didn't know what to do; he wanted to go in and sit with her until she awoke, but the words Sheppard said kept creeping back into his mind. Slamming his head against the wall which didn't do him much good after he just got smacked by someone not too long ago in the same place. He sighed loudly and realized he wanted to be there for his friend. She had saved him; Ghost told him what had happened on the way back. All about the guy with the detonator, how she had stepped out and killed him. So, fuck what anybody else said, he wanted to be there for his friend. He got up and slowly opened the door and made his way over and saw how helpless she looked; just laying in the bed with tubes coming out of her arms. He had no idea what they were all for. He walked over and stroked down her face, her skin was so soft. Then he gently moved a piece of stray hair off of her face and placed it behind her ear.

"Things are so fucked up." When he looked at her, he couldn't help but feel angry. He didn't understand why, but all he knew was he needed some fresh air. He quickly ran out and burst through the entrance doors, letting the fresh air into his lungs.

* * *

_Thank you JacksOnlyWench for all your help :)  
I don't own anything except Felix_


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter  
Thank You JacksOnlyWench for all your help :)  
**

* * *

Felix had been in the infirmary for a total of 30 hours. She had to sleep the next night, but she was allowed to return to her room, and she felt lucky. When she stepped outside, she felt the beautiful fresh air and the cool breeze; she hated being stuck in one place without being able to get up and do something. Even worse, she hated that feeling while being stuck in a hospital, or anything that felt like one. Making her way to the mess hall, she couldn't help but feel upset that Roach hadn't come to visit her while she was stuck in bed in the infirmary. Not even once. She tried asking Ghost, but he said he had hardly seen the bug himself. Entering the mess hall, she sees Ghost in the corner, reading some book that he probably wasn't really reading; just made him look like he was reading so people would leave him alone.

"Hey, Ghost."

Ghost put his book down and gave her a half assed smile, "Look who's finally out."

"Yep. Thankfully, I hate that place."

Ghost laughed, "You hungry?"

"Starving." She said with a massive grin on her face.

Ghost got up and went to get them both some food.

Sitting back down, he handed the food to Felix, who started filling her mouth ravenously.

"Guess you really were hungry." Ghost laughed, watching her stuff her face.

She nodded with a huge smile on her face, almost laughing and making her food go everywhere. Ghost laughed as he watched her trying to keep the food in her mouth. Thankfully she swallowed it all without any going elsewhere.

"Ghost?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Roach?"

Ghost sighed, "I told you, I don't know."

"But what about training?"

"Haven't had it with the leave starting tomorrow. MacTavish called it off unless you wanted to do it, which no one did." Ghost huffed thinking about how lazy some of the men could be. He was at least hoping one would at least show up.

Felix just made an 'o' face and went back to eating her food. She had no idea what had happened and was starting to feel like she had done something wrong. She tried to remember what happened when she went in to find Roach, but most of it was just blurs, bits and pieces of a memory. She tried asking Ghost, but he said not much and that was all she could get out of him, which just made her feel more nervous about the situation. Felix had finished her food and decided to go for a shower and get some clean clothes. When she passed Roach's door, she wanted so bad to knock and see if she could just talk to him, but she thought that if Roach wanted to talk to her, he would come to see her. Heading straight passed and to her room, she grabbed a towel and her clean clothes and took herself off to the showers. Walking in, she made her way to the locker she had unofficially claimed as hers. It was a much cleaner version of the one she first used. She had also cleaned out one of the showers. She walked in and almost dropped everything. There sat Roach, on the floor in front of her locker.

"Roach?" She looked at him carefully. He looked odd.

"You're out."

She tried to hide the hurt in her voice that he didn't know about. Had he really not asked any questions about her? "Yeah."

Roach looked up at her and narrowed his eyes, "You're an idiot."

She felt even more hurt. She couldn't understand what was going on, "What?"

Roach got up and walked right up to her, saying each word slowly, "You. Are. An. Idiot."

She didn't know how to respond to that, but she could feel she was about to cry again. That is something she definitely did not want to do. She tried pushing passed him, but he grabbed on to her shoulders, "Why would you do that?"

"Do what?" Her voice was a little louder than she had intended, but she was damn upset. Roach was being an arse and she had absolutely no idea why.

"Save me."

She narrowed her eyes, "Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Yes. You got shot, twice, because of me." Roach let go and walked down the row of lockers, trying to calm himself.

"No, I didn't. I got shot because I was stupid thinking I could make it across." That was a lie. She wasn't thinking at all when she thought Roach was in danger, but there was no way she was going to tell him that. Then he would think, for sure, it was his fault.

Roach looked at her with such sad eyes, "Why?"

"Because I had to make sure you were okay." That was the truth. She truly did fear for his life.

In the dead silence, they stood there looking at each other, neither one not having a clue as to what they should do next, or being too scared if they did know.

"You really scared me." Roach's words were softer now.

"I've never seen you so angry." Felix laughed, trying to see a smile on his face, but it didn't work. He just looked more hurt than anything.

"Sorry." With that, Roach started to leave, but she grabbed him by the arm.

"Why didn't you come and see me?"

Roach looked down, staring at the tiled floor, not being able to look into her eyes, "I couldn't."

"Why?"

"I felt awful because I was stupid, which led to you getting shot. I wanted to, but I just felt so fucking bad."

"It wasn't your fault, Roach, and I'd never blame you."

Roach just nodded and headed for the door, leaving her standing there, completely lost.

Felix was once again walking passed Roach's room and she hated that they weren't talking like the used to. With the thought of 'fuck it all', she stepped to the side and knocked on his door.

"Yeah?"

She thought before she answered that if he found out it was her, he might not answer, but last time she walked in on him, it wasn't the best experience for either of them. Fuck it all, again and in she walked.

Roach sat up on his bed, just staring at her, "Remember the last time you did that?"

"I wouldn't have to walk in, but I was worried that if you knew it was me, you wouldn't answer." Her voice sounded harsh, but she was pissed; he was being silly.

Roach sighed and laid down. She nudge him to move over and she laid next to him. It was kind of like the night they spent start up at the starry sky.

"Where you going on break?" She asked, trying to start a casual conversation.

"Nowhere. Where you going?"

"Same."

Neither needed to ask why. They both knew why neither would leave. Roach's parents hated the fact that he had joined the Army and every time he went home, they would just try and convince him to stay home. The last time he went back his mum saw a knife scar on his torso and she cried for hours and begged him not to go back. Ever since that incident, he hasn't been back home. Felix never really got along with her parents. They didn't really care what she did, so she never really saw the point of going back. She didn't have any friends, being a sort of loner in school, which really left her with no reason to go back.

"Guess it will be me, you, Ghost, MacTavish, Price, Meat and Toad." Felix said while trying to think why some of the others weren't going home.

She looked over at Roach, staring into space and she had a pretty good idea of what he was thinking of. "It wasn't your fault, Roach." Roach turned toward her with such sad eyes and she hated it. Taking a chance, she moved her hand down the bed and linked her fingers with his,"I promise you it was not your fault. I was stupid and didn't think."

Roach wanted so bad, in that moment, to kiss her, to make their lips touch, to feel hers against his. He leaned in, and a knock on the door sounded. They both quickly sat up as Ghost walked in.

Ghost eyed them carefully. Roach seemed to be looking anywhere but at Ghost and Felix was bright red, "What's going on?" Ghost asked, staring at them both.

"Nothing." Roach said, trying to sound normal, which didn't work.

"Sheppard's here again and wants you two. Come on."

Sitting in the briefing room, Sheppard waited with Price and MacTavish for the last three to turn up. When they arrived, Sheppard tried to smile the best he could in the circumstance. The Task Force base was affectionately called the 'Shit Tip' unbeknownst to it's soldiers.

"Right. There is a charity ball and I want part of the best Task Force to attend."

Their mouths fell open. Never did they ever think that Sheppard would be inviting them to a ball.

"And...it's a masquerade ball. I have formal wear for every one of you in the truck outside. And you," Sheppard said, pointing to Roach, "You will be taking pictures."

MacTavish looked completely shocked and thought of only one question, "Why do you need someone taking pictures?"

"Something for someone. It's tomorrow night. Someone will be here to pick all of you up." With that, Sheppard left them sitting there, completely dumbstruck by what he had just said.

"Guessing we should go check out the truck." MacTavish said, even thought he didn't move.

"So, well, everybody else is on leave, visiting their loves ones, we're going to be at a ball." Ghost said, sounding very pissed off. He didn't feel like getting dressed up and acting nice in front of people he didn't even like or care about.

"Masquerade ball." Roach said.

"What?"

"It's a masquerade ball, which means there will be masks."

Ghost just pulled a face and looked over to MacTavish, as if to confirm this information. When MacTavish gave him a nod, Ghost just groaned.

Each one stood at the back of the little truck, no one daring to open it to see what it may hold. Felix had dress designs running through her head, not liking a single one of them. When Price just huffed and went to open it, everybody held their breath. Inside were four suits in black garment bags, to protect them, and lying on the floor was a white box. Felix guessed the contents was her dress. She was nervous as hell to see what the dress looked like. She wasn't that type of girl, the kinda that liked to dress up in pretty clothes, do her hair up and perfect her make-up.

She certainly didn't want to open the box in front of the others; she'd rather not have them laughing at whatever monstrosity of a dress should would be forced to wear.

Felix was in her room, sitting cross legged on her bed with the white box in front of her; still not daring to open it. She was going to look stupid no matter how pretty or ugly the dress was, but with the dress being pretty, it would at least make the situation a little better. Finally, forcing herself to get up, she opened the box. On top of the folded dress sat the mask should would be wearing; her mouth fell open. She picked the mask up, her mouth falling open. It was truly a beautiful, luxurious metal filigree black masquerade mask, covered entirely with genuine Swarovski crystals. She gently placed the mask on the bed and pulled the dress out. She couldn't believe she was going to be wearing something with such grace. It was a vintage dress designed of Miz Scarletts. Sighing loudly, she shoved the dress back in the box along with the mask and pushed in under her bed. Just as she was about to sit, Ghost walked in.

"Hello." He said with with an annoyed face, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Hey."

Ghost eyed her carefully, "What's your dress like?"

"Too beautiful."

Ghost nodded, "It's stupid having us go to this ball; we're soldiers for fuck's sake."

Felix sighed once again; she didn't know what to say. She was pissed off and fed up, "I agree."

Both sat on Felix's bed with ideas of what this ball was going to be like running through their heads.

* * *

_Once again I own nothing :/ __Except Felix :)  
If you want to see the dress or mask the links are below  
_

_Dress - images/47913162/The-Vampire-Diaries-3x14-Dangerous -Liaisons-HD-Screencaps-elena-gilbert-28970601-128 0-720_  
_

_Mask - /product/katherine-filgree-masquerade-mask/_


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter :)  
If you like and enjoy please review  
**

* * *

It was the next day, and tonight was the ball. The soldiers headed home on leave were mostly gone; Royce would be leaving in about 30 minutes. Felix made her way into the little hospital they staffed on base. She wasn't really enjoying her decision in any of this, but she had met one of the nurses before and she seemed a cheerful, happy person that never seemed to notice the the crap life had handed her. Felix took a deep breath and knocked on the door to the little break room used for the doctors and nurses.

"Come in." Someone yelled from inside.

Walking in, the two male doctors and three nurses watched her carefully. All of sudden she felt her throat go dry, "Can I speak with you?" she said pointing to the three nurses. They all eyed each other and the doctors shrugged, leaving the room without a word. Felix looked at the three nurses, spotting the bubbly one that had fixed her sprained leg. She had bright, blonde shoulder length hair. She looked at the other nurses, one looked just as girly as the other blonde, and the last one looked like she couldn't give a fuck about anything, provoking a thought in Felix as to why she became a nurse. The last one had light brown hair and tattoos up her arms; Felix couldn't make out what the tattoos were of, but thought they looked pretty cool.

"Can we help you?" The brown haired one asked.

"Erm...yes." Felix couldn't understand why she felt so nervous; maybe because she hadn't been with a group of girls since before she joined the 141.

"Okay then, with what?" The second blonde asked, talking to Felix as if she was only 5 years old.

Felix walked over and sat down, "I need your help."

All the girls, again, looked at each other then straight back at Felix, "With what?" the second blonde asked.

"Sheppard said some of us have to attend a ball, and I'm not good with hair and stuff."

The first blonde starting clapping, "Oh my god! How cool is that? Are you going to be wearing a dress?"

"Yeah." Felix said, taken aback by the excitement of the girl clapping.

"I'd love to help!" She said, with a huge grin on her face. "My name is Emma, this is Beth," pointing to the second blonde, "and that's Chelsea." pointing to the brown haired nurse.

"That's great." Felix said, sounding very unsure about the whole thing.

"So, what do you exactly want?" Beth asked, lighting up a cigarette and placing her feet on the table as she leaned back.

"Well, I'm not really good with the whole hair, make-up thing, so I was thinking maybe you could help me." Felix didn't understand why, but she felt so nervous around them.

"Well, we'll have to see your dress and stuff to decide how your hair and make-up should be." Emma said, still smiling.

They were all in Felix's room as she pulled the box from under the bed and opened it. Emma picked up the mask, "This is gorgeous!" She then laid the mask on the bed, carefully making sure not the cause any damage to it, and picked up the dress. "Oh. My. God! This is absolutely amazing. I can't believe you get to wear this!" She placed it against herself and twirled around. Beth and Chelsea just shook their heads as they watched her. Felix couldn't help but feel bad; someone like Emma should be wearing that dress, she was beautiful and a dress like that would suit her.

"Wait! Where are the shoes?" Beth pointed out, looking around to see if she had missed them. Felix just furrowed her brows, "There weren't any."

At that moment, Roach came in with a box, "Hey, I think these are for you. They were in the truck, must have missed them." Roach looked up and saw all four girls standing in the room. He felt himself going shy, "Hey."

Emma just smiled at him, "Hey."

Roach just placed the shoes down and left, feeling very confused about what just happened.

"He is so cute." Chelsea said, with a devilish grin.

Felix thought about what happened before Roach came in, but nothing had been said about it. She started to think that maybe he wasn't going to kiss her, that it was all in her head, so there was no way she was going to bring it up.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Emma said with her brows raised at Chelsea.

"Well, a girl can dream."

"You dream about Roach?" Felix couldn't help saying it, but in a way she felt a bit jealous because for some reason, she didn't want Chelsea thinking about Roach like that.

"Well, let's just say I'm not actually dreaming when I think about him." Chelsea couldn't help the little evil smirk that appeared on her lips.

Felix felt pissed off and she knew she shouldn't feel that way; Roach wasn't her boyfriend or anything, anybody should be able to think about him if they wanted, in any way they wanted.

"I'll tell you who is hot! Ghost! Now him I wouldn't mind playing with!" Beth said as she looked through her make-up bag.

"Yeah, he's hot, but Roach has just got that little playful smile."

Felix really didn't want to be a part of this conversation. Ghost was one of her best friends, so talking about him wasn't too bad, but Roach, that was crossing a line. His playful smile belonged to her. Of course, admire it all you want, but it belong to her. Felix soon realized what she was thinking. It wasn't her smile, it didn't belong to her, but fuck it; it was pissing her off.

"What time are you leaving?" Emma said. She look over at Felix, who was sitting on the bed with a very pissed off expression on her face. "What's wrong with you?"

Felix looked straight up, "What?"

"You look really pissed."

Felix shook her head, "No, I'm fine."

Chelsea looked curiously at her, "You spend a lot of time with Roach."

Felix quickly turned to face her, "So?" She tried sounding normal, as if that question didn't both her, but it didn't work. Chelsea slowly came and sat next to her on the bed.

"Could you see if he has a girlfriend, for me?"

Felix swallowed thickly, "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but there's nothing wrong with someone on the side." Chelsea shrugged.

Felix took a deep breath. She was getting pissed off, but she really had no right. Roach wasn't hers, but fuck, she wished he was, "I don't think Roach is like that." Felix sounded pissed off, but she didn't care. This girl was not getting her hands on her Roach.

Chelsea watched Felix carefully, "Oh my! You like him!"

Felix shook her head, "No. Just...he's not like that."

"Look at you! Getting all worked up!"

Felix jumped off the bed, "I am not!" almost yelling, which really didn't help her cause.

Chelsea slowly walked over whispering, "So, if I say I want to undress Roach and run my hands all over his body and have him lick chocolate off me, you wouldn't care?"

The image played in Felix's head and she wanted nothing more than to slap her across the face. Instead, she took a deep breath and turned to face her, "No, it wouldn't."

Chelsea looked at Felix, right in the eye, and smiled, "Yeah, okay, whatever your say."

Beth and Emma just stood there watching them, even with the denial is was damn obvious that Felix had some sort of feelings for Roach.

"So, umm, what time are you going?" Emma asked, trying to make the situation a little less awkward.

"We have 2 hours before they're here to pick us up."

"Okay, that's enough time." Beth said.

Roach, Ghost, MacTavish and Price were all waiting at the car. It had been waiting for 5 minutes and Felix still had not shown up. Ghost was continually check his watch and was getting fed up; he really just wanted this night to be over and done with. He felt stupid in a black tuxedo and wanted nothing more than to take it off.

"Where the fuck is she?" Ghost groaned as he tried to loosen the stupid bow tie around his neck.

"I don't know. She's a girl, they always take forever." Price said, lighting a cigarette.

"Roach, go find out." Ghost said.

Roach started walking towards the barracks. He hadn't spoken to Felix probably since Ghost walked in. He had finally worked up the courage to kiss her and Ghost ruins the whole fucking moment. Just as Roach was about to knock, Felix opened the door and they stood there, starting at each other. Roach was left speechless. Felix looked beautiful. The dress was perfect on her as it flowed out around her. She had cascading curls to the bottom of her hips. She gave him a soft smile and he couldn't help but think that she looked like a princess. He wanted nothing more than to be her prince.

"You look...beautiful." The words left his lips so quietly as he looked at her.

"Thank you. You look amazing, too."

Roach scoffed and looked down at himself. He thought he looked stupid. He hated wearing stuff like this. Walking to the car, Roach and Felix had linked arms to give her assistance in her heels; walking to the car, she had almost fallen over 3 times. It had been a long time since she had been dressed like this.

When they arrived at the ball, Sheppard came straight over to them. "Right. I want you acting on your best behavior, none of this stupid, crazy 141 shit. Roach, take pictures; that's all you're here for. You lot, dance with people, interact, show off that you're the best."

He looked back at them and noticed none of them had moved.

"Come on." They heard Sheppard yell, making them all move toward the building with bright lights and the fancy people.

"We are so not going to fit in." Grumbled Ghost with a smirk as he looked around.

* * *

_Thank you JacksOnlyWench for all your help :)  
I dont own anything except Felix_


	7. Chapter 7

**If you like and enjoy please leave a review**

* * *

The room was huge with tables lining the edge, leaving a huge dance floor in the middle. The tables were laid out in an old fashion with crystal champagne glasses and little plates for finger foods being served. Three elegant Light Zinta Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, giving the room a lovely glow. At the front was a huge stage, which was being occupied by a band playing soft, soothing music. The room looked truly exquisite, a match to the people attending.

Inside, Roach sat on a table in the corner taking pictures of random shit. He hadn't talked to anybody all night. Every time someone came over, they were dragged away by someone wanting to talk to them about some shit. Felix had been dancing all night with random officers, each one trying to feel her arse, which wasn't too pleasant. MacTavish and Ghost sat at a table drinking champagne, talking about how stupid Sheppard looked in his tuxedo.

Felix walked over to Ghost and MacTavish and sat down, grabbing a drink and gulping it down in one go.

"Slow down there." Ghost said, teasingly.

"Fuck off."

Ghost laughed, "Not having fun?"

Roach walked over and sat down in a huff.

"What's up with you?" Ghost asked.

"This is boring as fuck."

"Yep." Ghost agreed, drinking his champagne and pouring another.

Sheppard walked over and sat with them. "Got some news. You're not going back to the base. A car is going to pick up the remaining soldiers. New rules, you have to leave, well, on leave." Then he got up and left, leaving the five of them, once again, dumbstruck.

"Where the fuck do we go?" Felix said, drinking another glass of champagne in one go.

"Have to find a hotel or something." MacTavish said, shaking his head.

"Well, that's just fucking great." Ghost was starting to get pissed off. He came to this stupid thing and was now being kicked out of his home.

An old man came over to the table asking Felix for a dance. She couldn't refuse. Sheppard said this is what she had to do. She saw MacTavish and Ghost smirking out of the corner of her eye, so she gave them the finger while walking away.

Roach just watched the two walk away, feeling sad that it wasn't him leading her to the dance floor. He got up and walked away to take more pictures.

The night was coming to an end and they had decided that they would stay in the very hotel where the ball was being hosted. Thankfully they had a few rooms to spare. Meat and Toad would be picked up tomorrow and brought to the hotel.

Roach, again, was sitting in the corner messing with the camera when he noticed that it had a video setting. He heard Felix laugh and looked up to see she was dancing with some officer he didn't know.

"Still obsessing over her, I see."

Roach looked to see Sheppard standing next to him, "I told you, sir, I don't like Felix."

"Yeah, I know, but that's funny because most times I looked to see what you were doing, you were watching what she was doing."

"I was just taking pictures, sir."

Sheppard laughed, "Good, because remember what I told you."

Roach looked quizzically at him.

"That girls like that don't go for guys like you."

"Oh yeah, I remember, and that she'll break my heart over and over." Roach sounded so hurt, but Sheppard didn't seem to care and looked around the room finding someone else to talk to.

Roach walked out and went to sit in a small dining room that had been closed off for the night. It was dimly lit and had a beautiful fire burning. Roach noticed an iPod connected to some speakers and he began looking through the music when he heard someone come in, praying it wasn't Sheppard. He turned to see Felix standing there. She slowly walked over and stood right in front of him, and once again, the two were left staring at each other, not saying a word. Felix broke the silence, "I was hoping we could have danced tonight."

Roach just smiled, he didn't know what to say. He wanted her so bad, but the words Sheppard said just kept repeating in his head. Would this girl break his heart just because she could?

"Roach." Felix looked at him with hope in her eyes.

Roach looked down at her, "We could dance now."

With that, she smiled and he selected the perfect song. He put his hand in hers and one on her waist, she put her a hand on his shoulder. They moved to the music as it filled the room and the soft lyrics of 'Let Her Go', by Passenger, played. The dance was a conversation between the two, words neither of them would dare utter, speaking instead with their bodies. As they moved to the music, staring into each others eyes, both wanted the same thing. Roach looked into her blue, sparkling eyes, the ones that reminded him so much of beauty and love. He then looked at her lips; they looked soft and inviting and he wanted nothing more than to kiss them. Roach looked back up and Felix nodded. He knew and understood; he wanted it and so did she.

Their lips met with a kiss; it was gentle but captivating. Everything around them seemed to disappear, leaving just the two in such a perfect moment, hearts racing, waves of love and passion washing over them, wanting nothing more than each other. Roach pulled away, wanting nothing more than to do it again, but he can't, because after everything, he still fears that he could lose her and that scares him more than anything, that she would break his heart.

"What?" Felix wanted him, but she could see the sorrow in his eyes. Her heart was beating fast and she was scared of what would come next.

"I can't do this."

"Why?" With those simple words, she felt the tears wanting to escape.

"Because you'll break my heart."

"Please, don't leave me." She needed him, but he was going to walk away, leaving her alone.

"I don't want to."

Felix wiped the tears away, "Then why are your going to?"

Roach didn't know what to say. He was speechless, looking at her crying, upset knowing he caused it, made him hate himself more than anything. Felix just shook her head and walked out, but when she got to the door, she stopped and turned to look at Roach, "I'll never hate you." She walked away, leaving Roach to let her go.

Ghost lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling while the person next to him snored. Ghost hadn't slept well; he hated strange places. It annoyed him that he didn't know the layout, if something bad happened, he might not be able to escape. He didn't tell people this, he didn't know why, maybe because he didn't want to worry them, or just because he didn't want them to think he was weak. Looking at the clock, he saw it was 1000. He hadn't stayed this long in bed for a long time. Shaking the person next to him to consciousness, all he got in return was a loud moan.

"Come on. I want some breakfast." Ghost said, nudging them repeatedly.

MacTavish rolled over, "Go by yourself."

"It's fucking ten. Wake up you lazy shit."

MacTavish did some crazy ass move and somehow was now pinning Ghost down on the bed. He leaned down and whispered in his ear, "What's the rush, Lieutenant?" MacTavish wore a devilish grin and Ghost leaned up, connecting their lips in a kiss.

Felix walked down the corridor, trying to find Ghost's room; she really needed someone to talk to. Finding it, she was actually pretty shocked he wasn't awake yet. Thinking she didn't want to wake him up, as Ghost hardly gets good nights sleep, she decided not to knock as she didn't want to wake him if he was still asleep and she would wait until later. Opening the door quietly, she walked in trying to find Ghost. Looking around the corner, she couldn't stop the light yelp that left her body when she saw MacTavish lying atop of Ghost. Ghost pushed MacTavish off and gave Felix a dirty look. She quickly made a run for the door, terrified that Ghost would beat the crap out of her for catching them. She ran to the lift, pressing the button. Ghost came shooting around the corner, "Felix!"

Turning to see him, she made for the stairs, trying her best not to fall down them. Ghost finally got to the waiting elevator and decided whether or not to get in. Shrugging, he made his way down the stairs in pursuit. Felix ran through the little dining room where breakfast was being served. Catching the attention of the many people, including Roach, Meat and Toad, who gave her strange looks, as if she was crazy. Ghost came rushing down next and the strange looks became even stranger.

Felix opened the entrance door and made a run through the car park, but the stupid hotel was 20 minutes from an actual town. "Fuck!" She looked around, thinking about where to go.

"Felix! Fucking wait!"

She held out her hands as if to tell him to stop, "Look, Ghost..."

Of course he didn't stop and ran straight into her, knocking her to the ground and head butting her by accident. As a result, she had a cut on the bridge of her nose, "What the..." She watched Ghost stand up and she kicked him in the shin. When he bent down, her foot flew into his face, knocking him to the ground.

Still cupping her nose, she sat up, "You're a fucking dick!"

Ghost's nose now matched hers, pouring blood, but he got over the pain and quickly got up, pinning Felix to the ground. She tried to get away from him, but fuck, was Ghost strong.

"Why didn't you knock?" Ghost yelled. He sounded so fucking pissed and Felix couldn't help but feel like an idiot. She didn't realize how much trouble not knocking could get you into.

"I thought you might be asleep still."

Ghost tightened his grip on her wrist.

"Fuck! Ghost, I won't tell any one...FUUUUUCK!" She felt Ghost pinching her skin where he was holding it.

Ghost got up, walking right up to Felix, "You tell anyone, I will kill you." His voice was hostile and he stared at her carefully, then walked off.

She let out the breath she didn't even know she had been holding.

"You okay?" MacTavish asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She just nodded and started to walk away toward the road. She really did just need to get away. MacTavish watched, and decided to go after her. He walked beside her, not saying anything. He was going to wait for her to be ready to talk. Both of them just walking down a long road that led to the town. Nothing much was around, but after about 10 minutes, they came to a lake with benches placed around it. Deciding to sit, they sat in companionable silence for roughly 5 minutes, just listening to the calming sound of the wind blowing through the trees and the birds singing. It was peaceful, no one yelling, unlike the noise back at base, where just about every 5 seconds you could bet someone would be screaming about something. The blood from her cut on her nose had stopped, but she still had the dried blood on her face. She hadn't even bothered to wipe it off.

MacTavish finally decided to speak, "What's wrong, Felix?"

She sighed loudly, "How did it happen?" She completely change the conversation. She looked up at MacTavish, who raised his brows, as if asking for more information.

"You know...you and Ghost."

MacTavish had a small smile on his lips, "It's a long story."

She looked around, mockingly, "We have time, sir."

He laughed once again; it was true, they had time. "Well, it started before you had even joined the 141, about a month before. We had a mission, just the two of us. It was fucked up, we had to just watch this secret warehouse that belong to Makarov. To cut the story short, the mission was pretty much pointless. Somehow they knew we were coming and cleared out, but there was still a sniper out and the guy got a clear shot of me, shooting me right in the chest before Ghost took him out. I was pretty sure I was going to die. Ghost was trying his hardest to save me, but I swear, I saw tears in his eyes, though he'll never admit to it. I told him I was okay, but he just got worked up. I was the one that had been shot and I was calming him down. Then before I knew it, Ghost kissed me."

Felix watched him as he just stared out to the lake with a small smile on his lips. He took a deep breath and continued the story. "Back at base, I had to spend about a week in the infirmary. Ghost didn't come to see me, not even once." MacTavish laughed a little, as if remembering a little private joke. "But the day I got out, I went to my office and looked over the paper work until Ghost came barging in, yelling at me. So I kissed him. Never in all my life did I think I would like kissing Simon Riley, but I did and then things just went from there."

Felix's mouth was wide open; she couldn't believe it. "Do you love him?"

MacTavish just shrugged, he didn't know. He care about him a lot, this he knew for sure. But love Ghost? Maybe he did.

Felix just mouthed 'o' and stared out to the lake, "I won't tell anyone, you know."

MacTavish smiled and looked at her as she looked at him, "I know." He gave her a hug, which she returned. He smiled at her, "Come on, let's head back."

Felix gave a small nod and the two were off.

* * *

_Thank you JacksOnlyWench :)_

_I don't own anything except Felix_


	8. Chapter 8

**If you like and enjoy please leave a review**

* * *

When they got back, Felix froze at the door.

"What?" MacTavish asked, confused.

"Ghost. He still wants to kill me."

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him."

With that, they walked in and saw everyone sitting at a table. Ghost shot an evil look toward Felix and she just looked scared.

"Ghost, here," MacTavish said, walking over to the bar, "you, talk to Felix."

Felix's eyes shot open and she carefully walked over, making sure not to stand near Ghost.

"Right. You two talk, without the fighting. If you do, I'll kick the shit out of you both." With that, MacTavish walked away smiling and waving. Felix felt scared as hell; what kind of game was MacTavish playing?

Felix quickly spoke, "I promise, Ghost, I won't tell anybody."

Ghost just sighed, "Sorry."

Felix was surprised. She never thought Ghost would say sorry, "What?"

"I know you won't tell anybody; I guess I really didn't want anybody to know."

Felix felt herself relax straight away, "I don't care, Ghost. You're my best friend, who you sleep with really doesn't bother me."

Ghost had a huge smile on his face, "Thanks, Felix."

She hugged him tightly, "Anyway, I always wanted a gay best friend." She laughed straight away as soon as she saw Ghost's face.

Ghost just mockingly laughed, "I can still kick your ass."

"Ghost, I tried running as fast as I could to get away from you, so yeah, I know."

Ghost smiled triumphantly, "Anyway, why did you rudely just walk into my room this morning?"

Felix looked down at her hands and just shrugged; for some reason she felt shy about talking about what happened.

"Felix, come on, you can tell me."

"Hey, guess what?" Meat said as he came up behind both of them.

Ghost rolled his eyes, "What, Meat?"

"We're getting fucked tonight!" He had a huge smile on his face.

Felix just looked at him, confused, "What?"

"Since we can't stay on base, and there's a town about 20 minutes from here, we're going to a club."

Toad came up behind, high fiving Meat. They both looked as happy as could be, probably because they thought they were going to get laid.

Once again, Felix was left getting ready and having no idea what to wear. She looked through all her clothes which now lay across her floor. She lay on her bed, fed up.

"You ready?" Meat asked as he walked in looking at the mess before him.

"No!" she yelled.

Meat came and sat on her bed, "Sup?"

"I have nothing to wear."

Meat just looked around and grabbed some clothes, "These."

She sat up and grabbed the clothes, "Really?"

Meat shrugged and walked out.

"Thanks, Meat. A lot of fucking help."

She flopped back down and looked at the clothes Meat had handed her. She thought about trying them on; she looked in the mirror and they actually looked pretty good. Some white shorts with light pink roses on them and a nice black strappy top. She topped it off with a denim jacket. It was plain, but didn't look that bad. She brushed her hair and soft waves flowed down her back; then shoved on a pair of black lace up boots. Felix walked out and ran right into Roach who was wearing dark blue, ripped jeans, a plain dark green T-shirt, a black hoodie and a pair of Nike trainers. They stood there staring at each other, then Felix just walked away, not saying anything. Roach felt horrible, he had hurt her and that was the last thing he wanted to do; but he had no idea how to make it better.

The club was huge with a dance floor about the size of the recreation room. There was stairs leading up to more tables and another dance floor. The lights changed colors every few seconds, almost blinding you. It was 2200 and the place was already packed with people, some already drunk and falling about. They all just stood at the door, not knowing what to do until Meat, with an face splitting grin on his face, yelled, "Tonight's going to be fucking awesome!"

Roach and Ghost were sitting at a table laughing over something they can't even remember. MacTavish was talking to someone he met at the bar while doing shots with them. He had really lost count of how many he had knocked back. Toad and Felix were dancing to the beat that filled the club, making it hard to talk to anyone. Meat sat at a table with two girls, flirting his arse off, but whatever he was saying was working, because they seemed to be eating up every word. Felix walked over to Roach and Ghost, grabbing her drink and gulping it down, "How come you're not dancing?"

Ghost laughed, "I don't dance."

Felix sat down and felt a little drunk. Everything that had happened with Roach seemed to be forgotten. She smile over at him, "I know you dance, Roach."

Roach just nodded at her, "Well..."

Felix grabbed his hand and walked out to the dance floor and started to move. It turned out Roach could dance really well. Felix laughed as Roach moved to every beat perfectly.

Toad walked over and sat with Ghost, "Damn! The dude can move."

Ghost just nodded.

Felix held Roach close, placing her hand on his wrist and whispered to him, "I'll be back in a minute."

He nodded and watched her walk away.

She stepped outside and took a deep breath. The fresh air felt amazing on her skin, cooling her down immediately. She had no idea what she was doing with Roach. She had ideas running through her mind, but with the alcohol in her system, all the thoughts came back to wanting to kiss him again.

Roach started walking over to the table when a girl pulled on his arm. He ended up face to face with this girl, "You can really dance."

"Thanks." Roach once again tried to walk away, but the girl held him there.

"Was that your girlfriend?"

Roach's brows furrowed, then remembered Felix. He shook his head and the girl smiled.

"I'm Harley."

"Roach."

Harley looked quizzically at him, "Roach?"

Roach thought, of course, it's a weird name when you don't know he's in the Army. "It's a call sign, I'm in the Army."

She had a wicked look on her face, "Well tonight, Roach, I'm going to show you a very fun time."

Roach looked at her; she was pretty, but he couldn't help feeling guilty. The thought running through his head, 'she's not Felix' was profound. Roach just shook his head, "Sorry."

Felix walked back through the door and Roach looked straight at here. Harley realized, "You like her, though."

Roach nodded, still not taking his eyes off Felix. Felix saw Roach and smiled, but before either knew it, Roach was kissing Harley. Felix couldn't believe it; she felt a sharp, stabbing pain and quickly ran back out in to the fresh air; it felt even better. Once again, she felt tears running down her cheeks. She was so tired of crying over him; he wasn't even hers and she felt as if she had lost him.

Roach pulled away, "What the hell?"

"Make her jealous." Harley said, shrugging.

Roach just shook his head and took off after Felix. When he got outside, he saw her getting in a car, "Felix! Wait!"

She drove as fast as she could with the tears running down her face, not caring about the speed limit. Her body was still affected by the alcohol, and she drove like a mad person. At least 4 people beeped at her. By the time she got back to the hotel it was pouring rain. She sat in the car not knowing what to do; she was lost and so confused.

Roach just stood there, rain pouring down on him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly turned around to see Ghost standing there, "What happened, Roach?"

"Felix saw me kiss that girl."

"So?"

"I hurt her and she fucked off and left."

"Then go after her." Ghost explained, as if it was so obvious.

"I can't."

"Why not, Roach? You like her, she like you. I don't get what's so hard here."

"I fucked up." Roach punched the car next to him. "It's my stupid fault; I make everything so fucking hard."

Ghost just watched Roach storm around, "Just go talk to her."

Roach looked right at Ghost, his eyes filled with such worry, "What if she doesn't want to talk?"

Ghost laughed, "Then you make her."

"But..."

"But what, Roach?"

"She's gonna break my heart."

Ghost raised his brows, "Roach, that's a chance you take with every relationship, and you can pretend your don't love that girl just to make it safe; or you can risk it and have everything you ever wanted."

Felix somehow ended up in Roach's room. She didn't know why, but she knew all she wanted to do was hurt him the same way he had hurt her, but she just stood there. Sitting on his bed, knowing she could never hurt him, more tears streamed down her face. Looking around, she saw the camera he used at the ball. Picking it up, she looked through the pictures and soon came across a short video. Playing it, she heard Sheppard and Roach talking.

"Still obsessing over her I see." Felix knew that was Sheppard, but she didn't understand who he was talking about. The screen was just black. Roach must not have known he was recording.

"I told you, sir, I don't like Felix."

Felix's mouth fell open; it was her, but why?

"Yeah, I know, but that's funny because most times I looked to see what you were doing you were watching what she was doing."

"I was just taking pictures, sir."

"Good. Because remember what I told you."

There was a slight pause, then Sheppard spoke again, "That girls like that don't go for guys like you."

"Oh yeah, I remember and that she'll break my heart over and over."

Felix felt as if her heart had stopped beating; she was just frozen. Soon she heard a car, looking out the window, she saw Roach sitting there. She quickly ran out of the room with the camera, running down the stairs. She felt the anger build inside her; she couldn't help it, he was a prick. Roach saw Felix come out and quickly got out of the car. "Felix, I need to talk to you."

She walked up and slapped him right across the face, then shoved the camera at him.

"What the hell?" Roach yelled, holding the spot where she had just slapped him.

"I cannot believe you!"

"What?"

"You said you can't be with me. Why, Roach? Why can't you be with me?" She was yelling and knew it was a bad idea because she really didn't need other people hearing this, but right now she didn't fucking care.

Roach didn't dare say anything, he didn't know about the video so he had no idea what was running through Felix's head. Felix said it slowly, "Because you said I'll break your heart."

"I don't care about that anymore."

Felix walked away, throwing her hands in the air, and laughed, "You judged me on what Sheppard said, so, fuck you!"

Roach just stood there, in complete shock, as Felix walked away. He quickly realized what was going on and ran after her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him, "I know. I'm sorry, but I was scared. I couldn't understand what made someone like you want me."

"Oh my god, Roach! You going by what Sheppard said; I think you're amazing and good looking, but I wouldn't not go with you because of what some jackass said."

"I want to be with you; I want to take the risk."

"Oh, well, that's nice of you."

"I'm sorry, Felix. I never meant to hurt you like this."

Felix definitely wanted Road, but he had hurt her so much. Then she remembered what she witnessed at the club and pull away, "What about that girl?"

"Fuck, she kissed me. I told her I like you and she thought it would be a good idea to make you jealous."

Felix just mouthed 'o'. They were both just standing, staring, in the pouring rain, dripping water.

Roach tried stepping closer, "I'm sorry. I never should have listen to him, but it scared me. I wanted you so much, but if you left me, I would hate it. It just seemed easier to never have you than have you and lose you."

They stood, looking into each others eyes. After everything, all the tears, all the pain, Felix realized she still wanted him and that she actually loved him. With him, she was happy; he made her feel like she was the most important thing in the world, because to him, she was. She reached up and kissed him. Her hands tangled in his hair as his arms wrapped around her waist, making her feel safe. They were both lost in the moment, just between the two of them. The sensation, the electricity running through their bodies as their lips connected; this time there was no worry, just passion. It didn't matter what happened, or didn't happen, in life, for this moment, everything was perfect.

* * *

_Thank you JacksOnlyWench  
I don't own anything except Felix_


	9. Chapter 9

**If you like and enjoy please leave review**

* * *

Felix and Roach came crashing through Roach's door, their lips never parting, tongues invading each others mouth, bodies pressed against the other as they made their way to the bed. Felix lay down as Roach got rid of his shirt and lay on top of Felix. Their lips once again making a connection, the kiss was passionate and rough, a perfect mixture of both. Felix's hands caressed Roach's torso, feeling every muscle ripple and move with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as his hand slowly moved up her bare leg, feeling the soft skin. She could feel his hard-on as she rubbed up against him. She couldn't help the moans that escaped her lips at the sensation. Her hands made their way to his belt, trying her best to undo his jeans. Roach sat up and did it for her, discarding them and his boxers.

"That's a fucking weird belt." Felix said as she admired the naked man before her.

Roach laughed, "Well, this isn't right. I'm afraid you're wearing too many clothes." His voice was low and deep.

Felix felt herself heat up from just his voice; she had never heard Roach sound like that before, but fuck, she liked it. Roach put his fingers at the hem of her top, slowly pulled it off and threw it to the floor. He leaned down and started kissing her neck, working his way down her body, covering her with soft, feather kisses until he reached her hips. He licked across from one to the other, his hands working on the button of her shorts, which were promptly thrown to the floor, along with her panties.

"You're a fine site, Felix." Roach half smiled as he look down at her.

Laying there, she couldn't help but giggle and pull Roach into another kiss. He again made his way down her body as Felix's hands threaded their way into his hair; it felt so soft as she tugged at it. Roach's mouth reached his intended destination and he slowly began his sensual assault, his tongue moving with such expertise.

Felix cried out, "OH! Roach, I want you!" The feeling was intense, but extraordinary. She never thought Roach's tongue could be so talented. She could feel her body building higher and higher; then it all shattered around her. Roach invades her mouth with his tongue, swallowing her cries and moans.

"You taste extremely nice." Roach said with a devilish grin.

Soon he was pulling her up so they were both sitting. He starts kissing at her neck, which would definitely leave a mark, but everything was perfect that neither cared. His hands were working on her bra, which soon came off and joined the rest of the clothes. Laying back down, Roach began sucking on one of her nipples as his hand tugged and played with the other, making them hard under his touch, and again she could feel the intensity building. With his free hand, he reached into the table drawer and pulled out a small foil packet which his passed to Felix. She opened it greedily and gently placed it on Roach's length. He slowly pushed inside Felix, which forced out a groan as she felt completely full. Their bodies started moving, starting off slow, testing each other; then they picked up the pace, both beginning to pant. Felix dragged her nails down Roach's back, leaving red marks, but not deep enough to draw blood. Roach pushed in harder and deeper with each thrust. Felix cried out as her body took over, filling her with pleasure, leaving her mind blank to anything but Roach. Roach soon following, crying out "Rachel!" as the extraordinary feelings wash over him. He lay his head between Felix's shoulder and neck, both attempting to calm their breathing. She stroked his hair; he lifted himself up as he pressed his forehead to Felix's, closing his eyes, "I love you."

She smiled and kissed him on the lips, "I love you, too."

Opening their eyes, they lay there staring at each other with such adoring wonder. Felix laughed, stroking her hand through Roach's hair, making it stick up, "You are _very_ talented, Sergeant."

Roach laughed and left a soft kiss on her forehead, "Same to you."

A Week Later

Ghost and MacTavish sat at a table, drinking coffee. They had decided to stay at the hotel for the week; they had leave, it was a quiet place and was not too far from a town, which gave them something to do. Meat came into the room and sat with them, "You two seen Roach? Went to his room, but he didn't answer."

Ghost and MacTavish just shrugged. Meat left on a mission to find Roach, as he wanted to show him a dead deer.

"Have you seen Roach?" MacTavish asked with furrowed brows.

"Nope. He's hardly left his room at all this week. Talked to him, maybe twice, through the whole leave."

"Why?"

Ghost laughed, "Because there's a naked girl in his room."

MacTavish gave him a questioning look, then decided to just leave it because he really didn't care.

Roach lay in bed wearing just a pair of boxers, flipping through the channels.

"You're watching telly?" Felix said as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"You went for a shower." Roach still hadn't turned away from the telly, as some stupid advert was catching his attention.

Felix coughed, which got Roach to look as she stood there, completely naked and dripping wet. Roach's face transformed into a wicked smile as she slowly walked over to the bed and crawled over to him until she was sitting on him.

"You're making me wet." Roach said in a low voice.

Felix bent over and whispered in his ear, "I think you'll find that's what you're doing to me."

Roach brought their lips together in a passionate kiss as his hands ran all over her body, feeling everything he could.

A knock came from the door and Roach and Felix just pretended not to be in.

"Fucking open the door!" Ghost yelled from the other side.

Both sighed, knowing Ghost wouldn't go away. Felix got up and went into the bathroom to get dressed as Roach opened the door, "What's up, Ghost?"

"We're leaving in 3 hours. Get ready."

"3 hours?"

"That's what I just said, isn't it?"

Roach just shot him an evil look as Ghost smiled and walked away. Roach was about to close the door until Ghost yelled from the other end of the corridor, "And you might want to get rid of that boner before we get in the car!"

Roach looked down and quickly slammed the door, walking back in he saw Felix sitting on the bed. He sat next to her, "We're going back."

Felix nodded, then looked down and laughed when she saw the tent in Roach's pants, "I think you might need to get rid of that."

Roach looked down and nodded, "You feel like helping?"

Felix had a wicked grin on her face as she nodded, leaning in closer to kiss Roach.

-_That my dear readers is the end of the loving story of Roach and Felix :) Hope you enjoyed. _

_-What we need to know about loving is no great mystery. We all know what constitutes loving behavior; we need but act upon it, not continually question it. Over-analysis often confuses the issue and in the end brings us no closer to insight. We sometimes become too busy classifying, separating, and examining, to remember that love is easy. It's we who make it complicated._  
_- Leo Buscaglia_

* * *

_I don't own anything Except Felix  
Thank you JacksOnlyWench for all your help :)  
Thank you Migisi for all your lovely reviews_


End file.
